legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Phoenix Arc
The Phoenix Sub Arc is the 3.5 major plot arc of the LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA and is the next arc after the end of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc, the third sub arc of the saga. The Story volumes that it is made up of are "Triggers Hell's Curse", "The Priestess", "Tears of Immortality", "Servants of Chaos" and "New Future", all episodes following just one story-plot. All episodes of Phoeniex takes place in India and Godom Empire while other sub arcs focused in other countries around the world. The sub arc will officially introduce the new major force, Triggers Hell in LOTM: Sword of Kings (Not LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow). The Phoenix Sub Arc works as the part of Mafusa Gang Revenge Arc and officially changes the story setting to the Magic Side until the end Madness Sub Arc (Leohart's Cult Arc). ''In the story, new heroic characters like Mash, Celica Arfonia and villainous characters like Izanami and The Intention of the Abyss will be introduced as well. ''Summary (spoilers) 400 years ago, in the Fire Village, a ceremony to seal the two Phoenix Stones, a magic artifict that can grants immortality, gets interrupted as it is attacked by a group of demonic troops who kill every person. During the attack, a wounded village chief teleports himself and the young Mash to a safe place where he tells her to bring the Phoenix Stone to Kalard in the Boundary Forest (now, known as Godom Empire), dying shortly after. Back at the destroyed village, two demons retrieve the other Phoenix Stone and give it to their leader. After receiving the old man's instructions, Mash starts running for her life until she falls unconscious. Nowadays, in a port town of Berlin, The Rogues accepts a job request posted by the town's mayor, with the mission being to capture Euron Greyjoy, a leader of a bandit group connected to KnightWalker Family. During their fight against Euron's men, Euron manages to get away, angering the mayor who ends up refusing to pay the reward since the mission was a failure. Meanwhile, in the Peace Foundation Headquarters, the Council members are holding a meeting with the leaders of the military or US Army to discuss about a mysterious Magic Power related to Leohart's Cult (with only they know about their existence) in the northern territories of Godom Empire. In break time, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker comments that the meeting took too long and requests Cassie Cage and Shuichi Saihara to investigate the mysterious power. Returning home, Katarina encounters Mash and her fairy companion Puck. Upon passing each other, Mash collapses to the ground so Katarina brings her to the Fraxinus to recover. Hearing a premonition from Imperia, Mash leaves to enter the monster-filled Boundary Forest. Katarina and her friends offer to accompany Mash to protect her. Mash then tells them about her aversion to Mages and Magic but reluctantly agrees in the end. Meanwhile, in the Principality of Veronica in Norway, Alois Trancy hires the Knights of Astaroth to capture Mash who has the other Phoenix Stone in reward of 400 million dollars plus fees of protecting the duration of the ceremony. In a bar, as Intention of the Abyss and Izanami comment about the nature of the job, Klarion sends the Intention of the Abyss to track down and capture the girl and declares that they'll put their cult's reputation at stake as he telekinetically lifts his drink and cheers with his guildmates, not realizing that their conversation is being eavesdropped by Cassie and Shuichi on the other side of the bar. Concurrently, in a train, Katarina and her friends travel to the magnificent city of Nova Deli, where they enjoy their free time except for Msh, to whom her duty is the most important. In the Hills Hotel, Katarina, Mash and Puck get attacked by the Intention of the Abyss just as Imperia finishes taking a shower. Imperia then grabs Mash and Puck and escapes the hotel room from the Intention. The group soon gets rescued by Katarina, Tomas and Lucas. After the attack, Imperia asks Mash if she knows who the attacker was and accidentally gets nude when she stands up, embarrassing herself and the others. Mash tells Imperia and her friends that she has amnesia and remembers that she must bring the mystical Phoenix Stone in her possession to a Mage named Kalard living in Boundary Forest. They eventually reach the remains of Kalard's House to find out that he was long dead for more than 250 years. Through a holographic message, Kalard reveals himself to be Mash's father and tells her about a spell he created to dispel the stone's cursed magic and says that the Stones are a demonic artifact created by a powerful Devil that once controls countless worlds. Upon hearing her father's message, Mash starts crying but is then comforted by Imperia, who tells her she had the same experience but even more terrible. After that, Mash starts to warm herself towards the Rogues and requests them to fulfill her father's last wish. Shortly after returning back to Fraxinus, the ship gets attacked by the Knights of Astaroth who manage to kidnap Mash and take her stone. Sephiria and Lucy Sheev KnightWalker as well as Cassie Cage and Shuichi then arrive with the news of the unknown cult's activity. The Rogues learns that there are two Phoenix Stones, one of which is in the possession of Prince Alois Trancy, who plans to combine the stones and summon the Phoenix, granting him immortality. Under Alois' captive, Mash was interrogated by Alois Trancy himself only to discover that she was immortal and was cursed with the power of the Phoenix's Stones, she then bites his nose and the prince get enraged and cut her arm with a knife while Kalorion watched and said he was going to burn her in a stake for using magic. The Rogues, along with Captain Wataru, Tomas' former team, and Elesis Du Tirial go to Veronica to rescue Mash, defeating Klarion's subordinates there but not Klarion himself. Meanwhile, Trancy combines the two stones and tries to burn Mash as a sacrifice. Puck then arrives and manages to free her but such act causes him to burn to death. As Alois summons the Phoenix, Klarion blasts him away to attain immortality for himself. The Phoenix is then revealed to be a giant, metal monster, which starts destroying everything around it. In order to obtain its blood for eternal life, Klarion starts climbing on its back. Shortly after, Jin Kisaragi and Saeko Busujima arrive to assist their fellow comrades in stopping the Phoenix to pay for their sins for what they did with La Folia Rihavein during the events of First Armaggedon. Katarina follows Klarion and defeats him in the end but the Phoenix still continues to rampage the country. After Katarina defeats Klarion, more Peace Foundation and GDP members arrive, assisting the others in destroying the monster. The Phoenix then forms a large energy ball in order to obliterate the entire world. Kotori arrives in Veronica with the rest of Ratatoskr, who begin attacking the Phoenix. Kotori gives Tomas the Sacred Arrow, created by Kalard and stolen from the Global Pact Defense, being capable of destroying the Phoenix Stone and the Phoenix. Meanwhile, Mash tells Katarina that she has regained her memories, telling her that she is immortal, having been living for 400 years after drinking the phoenix's blood to survive the raid on her village where Leohart's Cult's ancestors took one of the stones and formed Veronica. Kotori explains that, by destroying the Phoenix Stone, it will kill Mash along with the Phoenix. Despite Imperia's protests, Mash accepts her fate. Tomas then fires the arrow into the Phoenix's eye where the Phoenix Stone is located, with Katarina jamming the arrow further through until it pierces the stone. Upon the destruction of the Phoenix, Mash's body fades away and her spirit ends up reunited with Puck's as they ascend to the sky. The story ends as Katarina consoles the grief-stricken Imperia over Mash's death, comforting her with his words and holding her close to him. In the aftermath of the Phoenix' rampage, people of Veronica start rebuilding their homes, surviving members of Knights of Astaroth sit retreat among the mountains, returning to their master, while the Rogues members start repairing Fraxinus and Katarina smiles as she spots Mash's spirit among the townsfolk in Magnolia and finally admits how magic is beautiful after seeing just the bad side of magic so many times. ''Episodes'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Triggers Hell's Curse - Episode 1 & 2'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - The Priestess - Episode 3 & 4'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Tears of Immortality - Episode 5 & 6'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - Servants of Chaos - Episode 7 & 8'' *''LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - New Future - Episode 9 & 10 (Finale)'' ''Theme'' ''Gallery'' '' 62532952_p0.png tumblr_op3fempv5O1unch6so1_500.png 786941.png medaka_kurokami_141_colored_by_codegeman-d4vhk8r.png raven_from_gravity_rush_by_shizuominami-d9vr1n6.jpg klarion_and_teekl_by_jarofawesomeness-daikya9.jpg intention_of_the_abyss_by_scuroro-d5pyyoj.png 57644165_p0.jpg profile_picture_by_alois_trancy_ole-d6ahjqr.jpg RCO007_1477020366f.jpg 201521473722489.jpg tumblr_static_saito_ai.jpg Rfgasgxscfrvbxsi.png Shinmai_Maou_Testament_Burst_Screenshot_0108.jpg 46fd57c319502245eb5915211ec45906.jpg Date_A_Live_II_Screenshot_0707.jpg Shimoneta_Screenshot_0025.jpg 236wr8.jpg __cygames_shadowverse_and_shingeki_no_bahamut__b37b7a66ddd3d1f5332b31d5cd2e5f0f.jpg __chigusa_asuha_qualidea_code_drawn_by_limitless_skye__sample-2e1c178f1a9c5bb992931b7b673808bf.jpg '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:DiabloVil Category:Transcripts Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Cisverse Storyline